Jackets for motorcycle riders generally are made of leather and can effectively protect the wearer from cold weather as well as from certain injuries in the event of accident. However, it is not practical to provide other than a short collar on such jackets so that the neck region of the wearer of the jacket is exposed. In cool weather, the continual flow of air across the neck at a relatively high velocity can lead to considerable discomfort for the wearer of the jacket. On the other hand, in warm weather it is preferred to have the neck area exposed and a covering around the neck would be undesirable because it would become uncomfortably hot. In the past there has been no suitable means for alleviating this condition so that motorcycle riders have been subjected to discomfort from the cold air during cool weather. Similar problems exist for garments worn in other activities where the wearer may be subjected to air flowing at a relatively high speed.